Chris Wilson vs. Steve Bruno
The first round began. The fighters came out and touched gloves. Wilson came in and they clinched early against the cage. Wilson broke the clinch at the four-minute mark. Steve Bruno landed a big right hand. Wilson landed a strike to the midsection. Wilson landed a nice right hand and an inside leg kick and Bruno went down. Wilson threw vicious elbows rapidly, looking for an early stoppage as he also looked for a kimura. Wilson stood and threw a headkick as Bruno came up, blocked by Bruno. Three minutes remained. Wilson took the takedown, stuck in Bruno's half-guard. They got up and clinched and Wilson shook him off. Wilson threw a hard body kick. Two minutes remained. Bruno landed a body kick. Wilson landed a few big knees and Bruno went down. Wilson took Bruno's back. One minute remained. Bruno attempted to stand but he went back down. Wilson still had his back. Twenty seconds remained. The first round ended. The second round began and the fighters came out and didn't touch gloves. Bruno went for a takedown. Wilson sprawled and went to take Bruno's back again. Bruno shook him off. He was cut slightly under his right eye at this point. Wilson went for the takedown, and Bruno pulled guard. Wilson came back around for Bruno's back. Three minutes remained. They stood. Wilson landed a big knee. Bruno pushed forward and went for the takedown, but Wilson sprawled and got back to his feet. The referee broke up the clinch and the fight restarted. Wilson landed a big uppercut and then a big knee and Bruno went down. Two minutes remained. Bruno hung in there and struggled to get to his feet. Wilson locked in a vertical triangle on Bruno. Bruno shoved Wilson off, but Wilson went for a one-armed guillotine. Wilson once again set up a vertical triangle but let it go. The referee stood the fight up again. Bruno seemed reluctant to get up. Twenty seconds remained. Bruno went for the takedown. The second round ended. Third round began and the fighters came out and didn't touch gloves. Bruno tried for a leg kick and missed. Wilson landed a jab. Bruno landed a body kick. Wilson rocked Bruno with an uppercut and he went down. Four minutes remained. Wilson once again got Bruno's back but he got to his feet and dragged Bruno up. Wilson once again took Bruno's back. Bruno seemed gassed. Three minutes remained with Wilson in a mounted back triangle. They stood in the clinch and Bruno went for the takedown and got it. They got back to their feet. Wilson got the takedown and tee-ed off at the undefending Bruno. Bruno got to his feet. Bruno went for an extremely weak takedown. The crowd began booing loudly. The referee stood the fight up. Bruno seemed reluctant, but he got up. Wilson landed two hard body strikes. Bruno went for another takedown, Wilson sprawled. Scattered boos once more began. One minute remained. Thirty seconds remained. They got back to their feet. Wilson landed a big knee as Bruno 'shot in' for the takedown. Ten seconds remained. The fight ended. Wilson walked away with hand raised and the crowd cheered. All judges scored the fight 30-27, for a well-deserved unanimous decision victory for Chris Wilson.